Kyoya's sister
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: When Kyoya's sister who the family hates but Kyoya forgot came can she make him remember? Or is it to late will she find love with one of the twins but which one?
1. Chapter 1

I hated this I had to go to Ouran. My mother made me because my bother goes there. My bother is Kyoya you think I'm crazy I don't care. My bother does not know about me till this today. I went to the teachers desk "Hello I am Miss Ootori" I said she smiled. The bell rang "class this is Kanade Ootori be nice to her" the teacher said

I sat at a desk by no one. After school I felt like reading so I went looking for a Quiet room that was a mistake. I found a room music room 3 I opened the door.

There was six guys and one girl "Hello dear princess I a Tamaki Suoh that is Kyoya Ootori, Hikarou and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey, Takashi Morinozuka or Mori, and Haruhi Fujioka" he said and pointed. "I am Kanade Ootori" I said everyone looked shocked even Kyoya. I felt bad I mean maybe if I hadn't came they would be doing who knows what". "Kana-chan are you Kyo-chan's sister?" he asked "yes I am" I said

"would you like to have cake with me?" he asked. "Yea sure" I said we went to a table full of cake I saw Oreo cake "what type would you like?" Honey asked "Oreo please" I said he smiled and gave me a slice. "So how did we **not **know about you?" The twins ask "in my family's eye I was a freak just because I know nothing about the family bussnes because they never told me I was kicked out before Kyoya was even 10" I said. "Why was you?" Honey asked "are you ready?" I asked they nodded. I got ready to sing after five minutes I started sing _If you ever leave me, baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Sayin' "There goes my little girl_  
_Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Ooh, but little darlin' __watch__ me change their minds_  
_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make you mine_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),_  
_Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_  
when I stopped they looked shocked that I can sing

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter I was just trying to show her into this chapter


	2. SHOOTING? ?

"That's why I was kicked out" I said I added "They thought I would never get anywhere ha". Than Bella and Maka came "your mother would like to see you for a meeting" Bella said.

"Ok lets go than" I said we left to go home. We sat in the meeting room My father and mother came in "You two can go" My father said they did and they started the car and left I saw it out the window.

"Kanade you are forever gone from Human world" My mother said. My dad got a gun and shoot at me right after I ran outside and to the Hitachiin place. I know about her because I was her model from clothes. I got there and knocked on the door and than everything went black.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of voices but kept my eyes closed .

"What do you think happened to her?" It was Miss. Hitachiin "Is that Kyoya's sister?" It was two voices Hikaoru and Kaoru

-KYOYA-

I got a phone call it was the twins?! I answered it they were freaking out "hello remember me?" I asked "oh my gosh Kyoya something happened" It was Kaoru ."What happened ?" I asked "It's Kanade she has been shoot at" That was Hikarou. Haruhi told me how to tell them apart "Tell everyone else I will be there in a second I have something to take care of" I said than the phone went dead I ran to my house.

-Kaoru-

man that was wow Mom came over "you know how I have famous people model my clothes?" She asked We nodded. Tomo and everyone But Kyoya came "Kanade was one of my models and she said she and her mother and father didn't get along that good" Our mother said.

Tamaki that started yelling about how important family is "shut up we don't want to wake her" Haruhi said Tomo stopped right after but to late Kanade started moving Kyoya came. "Sorry I had something to take care of" he said his voice sounded like he was worried Kanade woke up.

-kanade-

I finally opened my eyes. There was there host club and Miss. Hatachiin. Kyoya ran and hugged me "I remember now I am so sorry Kana" he said.

"it's ok Kyo" I said When we was younger we gave each other nicknames "Lets get you to a hosptail" Kyoya said "What about them" I said "not worry" he said

* * *

I hate doing this but its moves the plot sorry


	3. Chapter 3

We went to the hosptail. Maka and Bella came over to my bed MaKa looked like a super Model blonde hair, blue eyes slender body she was in a red shirt that says I don't care and jeans. Bella has jet black hair, Pink eyes a little on the round side but she gets things done she is in a black shirt that has blue flowers and jeans also. "We shouldn't have left you alone with them" Maka said "Please forgive us mater" Bella said They act like twins.

I started laughing not a fake one but a real one. "Guys stop being hard on ourselves this is my fauit for gong in that house" I said they smiled. Than the doctor came in "it seems that your spine was badly hurt but after a few days in a back brace you will be as good as new" he said "what about her singing carrer cause she has a something that can't be changed" Bella and Maka said together. "Stop doing that if anything I can just sing and not dance" I said

They left Kyoya came over "This is all my fauit if only I remembered" he said I felt like yelling at him so I did "NO, NO IT IS NOT YOUR FAUIT" I yelled at him.

"ooooo" the twins said than Donelle came she has brown hair green eyes a little round, in a blue shirt and had red dots on it and jeans. "Oh my god" she said "your lord death?" I asked "hello. Hi. What's up what's up" she said in her lord death voice "your grell" she said "your the under taker, Ceil, May-rin" I said she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"We are going to the Ootori family pool" Tamaki said we left to Tamaki's limo. Donelle already left. I sat by Haruhi and Kaoru, Kaoru sat by me and Hikaru, Hikaru sat by Honey and Mori, Mori sat by Tamaki and Kyoya. "So what are we going to do intill we get there?" I asked bord "you can sing for us" Honey said cutely. I smiled and thought what song I should sing "I changed this a little" I said

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
'Cause you chewed me up and spit me out  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

[Chorus:]  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap  
You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me

[Chorus]

Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh whoa  
You can keep the dog from me So you can keep the diamond ring

_ I never liked it anyway  
It don't mean nothing anyway  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me_

[Chorus]

[Standard ending:]  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me, no  
Away from me, no  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I felt the power I guess you could call it that come over me. We was at the pool Haruhi freaked. Honey was in a float-e. "Why are you in a float-e if you know how to swim" Haruhi asked "It just looks cuter this way" he said "he's so sweet" Tamaki said "no he's not so sweet as you think" I said. "I agree" Kyoya said "add I in front of that" I said they thought a little bit "he planed that?" They all asked I nodded yes. The twins and Tamaki played water guns.

Tamaki fell into a wall there was a huge wave and Honey was gone everyone but Kyoya and I ran to try to find Honey. "This is not helping" I said.

* * *

Half way in the search it was raining so we took cover. They told Haruhi the truth than Haruhi and Mori left to find Haruhi. A while later Honey came flying on a vine. He nodded yes to me I did a front flip we both landed and took half the police people. "What?' Haruhi asked "Honey and Mori are strong fighters who can send people flying with one kick and I don't know about Kanade" The twins said. "I didn't know we was looking for the dragon" one police person said "but meeting the dragon and the dog will do tons for my dojo" another said. "Dog?" They asked "oh that takes me back when I was an American I would fight and fight battles I always won they say I was so powerful that they called me the dog" I said.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry but I have No idea for what to do. If you have any ideas plz tell me via pm


	6. past tricky

I walked in music room and took my Ipod out. "Tell us about your past" Tamaki said i got a text meaasage

_mean _

i laughed and sent back _am not your the one didn't text me back for a week._ no answer

* * *

_i was only eight they sent me to America. It was raining i had no where to go so i was walking around i saw a trash can i sat by it and the cold ,EVIL rain poured on me mocking me._

_Than a family of five saw me and came to me the mom told that i could stay with them. So we went to there house and they gave me a new name Natalie. I went to a normal school i had a few friends._

_Tayoa she was the wild one. Alexis the normal one. Chole the kind of mean but once you get to know her nice one. Amber the nice down to earth one. Birrtaney the bord one. Jade the child one. And me the Dmanding one. _

_i than lived a normal or so close to normal life. I got an Ipod me and my friends would texts each other all night long. When i was 14 the real mother and father wanted me back but my other father and mother stopped them. than i heard a song i knew and sang it just like that right down to the voice. _

_than when i was 18 my other mother and father asked me what i wanted to do i told them i wanted to meet my bother so i went on a plane_

* * *

I told them everything. I started twrling my Ipod screen "you don't want it to break do you?" the twins asked i laughed "if this breaks my ipod than the first person to know will be Em" i said "who?" Tamaki asked "oh my other sister" i said. Than Chole came in "Chole not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" i ask. "if you must know we want you back" she said "than came to Japan" i said she nodded left and came back with Everyone.


End file.
